Harry Saved: Legend of the Assassin
by S.P.D. Ranger
Summary: Harry is saved by an uncle thought to have been a legend. Watch as Harry becomes the assassin the wizarding world has been waiting for. Good! Dumbledore and good! Weasleys
1. Chapter 1

Harry Saved

Obviously I decided to give this fanfic new life with a lot of adjustments. So here we go.

This is a Harry Potter/ Assassin's Creed crossover so on we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Rise of an Assassin

Harry was not having a good day at all, his uncle Vernon had punished him for not completing his chores. "BOY!" his uncle yelled "This is the last time you messed up. I am going to end you once and for all." as his uncle approached him with a belt in his hand, suddenly out of nowhere a stranger garbed in white appeared behind Vernon and stabbed the walrus like man in the back with his hidden blade and said, "You will not harm this boy. _Requiescat in pace." _The stranger turned around and looked at Harry and he asked, "would you like to come with me?" "Yes." said Harry "May I ask who you are." the stranger replied, Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I am your uncle and also an assassin." "Come." Ezio said "It isn't safe here." and so Harry Potter left Privet Drive forever knowing that his destiny was about to change one that would change him forever and go after the man that killed his parents and so thus begins the tale of the wizard assassin. One would become a legend one who would take his place in history for it was said _nothing is true, everything is permitted _

So what do you think. Please read and review. Any advice will be helpful


	2. Wizard in White

Harry Saved

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

The Wizard in White

Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts was in his office one day he had heard about Harry's disappearance but couldn't believe that the assassins where back for everyone

thought that these assassins were only stories for no one had ever heard of them till now. "But what does that had to do with Harry?" Albus wondered. Meanwhile Harry had returned from

an assassin mission that had involved two templars trying to cause trouble for both wizards and non-wizards. For you see both the assassins and the templars had been locked to an eternal

struggle. Anyway Harry had been training under the guidance of his uncle Ezio and the assassins for years now. It was twenty years ago after Ezio rescued his nephew from his

'other' uncle. Dumbledore heard this prophecy _T__he one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh _

_month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, a wizard in white shall come to the wizarding worlds aid destined is he to vanquish the darkness and unite all as one. _

"Could that prophecy mean that Harry being

the wizard in white be the assassin we have been waiting for?" Dumbledore pondered. The

prophecy also stated: _though the wizard in white shall defeat the darkness, the eternal war between the assassins and the templars will come to the wizarding world's doorsteps all _

_will rise to the assassins aid and help them put an end to this eternal struggle. _"So these two groups have been locked in an eternal struggle." Dumbledore thought to himself as a brand

new school year was now approaching once again. It wasn't one of the sentence in the prophecy that worried him it was the eternal war that really got him worried. "Perhaps when

Harry does arrive maybe he can tell us what this means." Dumbledore said to himself. "Harry where are you?" Dumbledore wondered. Back at the assassin sanctuary Ezio

recieved an emergency stating that Lord Voldemort was on the move again. Ezio deciding that Harry was ready called him and said, "Harry I have troubling news it seems that

Voldemort is on the move again." Ezio said then continued, "The time has come for you avenge your parents and unite all against those who oppose us and with that Harry

prepared to re-enter the wizarding world and avenge his parent's death. Dumbledore recieved a letter from Ezio stating that Harry would be returning to the wizarding world.

This was what Dumbledore was waiting for. Finally Voldemort would be defeated and the wizarding world united. Then he heard a voice saying, "Voldemort will pay for the

lives he took." Dumbledore turned around and there stood before him the wizard in white finally Harry Potter had returned after twenty years.


End file.
